1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, particularly to a camera which can store both image data and audio data in a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-154734 discloses a digital still camera, which can record not only a still image but also a moving image in a memory card, and can record audio captured by a microphone at the same time.
However, in case little audio was recorded (for example, a landscape was shot) or audio was not recorded, the reproduction of the image is dull.